


Experience

by gingeringfigs



Series: Kingdom Hearts Drabbles [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-29
Updated: 2006-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeringfigs/pseuds/gingeringfigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas contemplates the simple experience of eating sea-salt ice-cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience

# Experience

# 

The sea-salt ice-cream was actually never really Roxas' favourite treat. For some reason, he couldn't taste the sweet/salty flavour of the sea and sugar condensed into blue like his friends did. It always tasted bland to him; like water. No, water still has a taste, a supposedly metallic taste. It was as bland as air, he decided. The mere concept or notion of simply enjoying the taste of sweets was alien to him. What was _enjoy_ and what was _taste_? But he was a good actor. He watched Olette's pretty face smile in pleasure, listened to Hayner's sigh of pleasure and Pence's eager actions and then carefully melded them into his parody of experiencing the simple joy of ice-cream. They never noticed the difference. The ice-cream still tasted like _nothing_.


End file.
